percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Archie's Stories
cough*My Profile Page was getting cluttered *cough* 'My Stories:' 'The Fallen Angel Series': (Complete) 'Dark Reflections':(Book 1) Demigods around the world are disappearing. Archie, Dellilah, Micheal and Silena. Go on a quest to find out what is going on. Problem is, they don't like what they find. 'Frozen Fire':(Book 2) Christopher has discovered his past, a lost sister and sleeping mother. Fueled by guilt and the belief that being near his friends, would bring them danger, Christopher sets out alone to save them both. But is he strong enough to face the horrors of the night by himself? 'Wingless Angel':(Book 3) Christopher, after his recent battle, returns to camp, to the warmth and love of his friends. As well as to ask for their aid, but this next battle will not be an easy one. Fighting agaisnt the pure personification of madness, are they strong enough to beat him and what will they sacrifice along the way? 'Darkness Behind The Light':(Book 4) Life has finally eased for Christopher. No one wants to kill him, and he has Theresa. Little does he know that a new prophecy has been made and his role in it will be a big one. A new character has appeared in camp, and has set his eyes on Theresa. Slowly, she finds herself attracted to him but he is really what he seems to be? Along with that, an insistent voice keeps echoing in Christopher's head, claiming itself to be the presence of his godly powers. Is this new entity a friend...or a foe? 'Mirror Images:' (Book 5) The prophecy that marks the end of Olympus's reign has started. And the harbinger of their destruction is none other than The Other, Christopher's negative emotions given form. The child that they raised and based his entire childhood as a lie has finally come to punish them for their sins. Will he succeed? Theresa, "the light" mentioned in the prophecy, is the only being able to save Christopher. Is she able to touch Christopher's humanity with her kindness, or is Christopher doomed for destruction? 'Sub-Stories:' 'A Warrior's Past Revealed' A story describing Archie's life on Olympus 'Repelling Hearts' Scenes involving Theresa/Christopher. 'Stories From The Fallen' This story is basically continuation of stories of the people who died in the Fallen Angel Series. It describes their journey into hades and the places they end up in. The Fallen Angel Series (remake): ''' Ebony Wings: (Book 1) A nameless orphan travels to Camp Half-Blood after receiving a anonymous letter. But does the letter prove to be a blessing? Or a bringer of Despair? The child of a Painter meets a mysterious boy at Camp. As she gets to know him better, she realises she's been thrown into a world of trouble. Silver Eyes: (Book 2) Coming Soon Broken Pendant: (Book 3) Coming Soon '''The Light's Heritage Series : 'Madness Spawn: (Book 1)' Coming Soon 'Lost Light: (Book 2)' Coming Soon 'Life Dept: (Book 3)' Coming Soon The Dark Future Series : 'Order and Chaos: '(Book 1) Set in a dark future. The immortal beings in greek mythology have retreated from the mortal world and their influence on the mortal world is slowly deteriorating. Due to this, monsters are now smarter and stronger, celestial bronze is less effective. And one girl, Trip, has found herself right in the middle of this mess. Light and Darkness: (Book 2) Coming Soon Black and White: (Book 3) Coming Soon 'FAS: After-story:' A series of stories that describe the life of my characters after their respective stories. 'Justice and The Thief:' A story that entails Camilla's resignation from the Legion of Thieves and she meeting Tristan Brown 'Insight into Souls:' Theresa meet Sullivan and Pratt; all three with the unique abilities of seeing into souls. 'Siblings Grimm:' Christopher and Camilla; both children of Nyx meet and discover each other's powers. Collabs: Taste of Youth (Complete) Black Dove Distant Memory in the Stars The Dark Light The Olympian League: Origins ' 'The Olympian League: Warriors Real Truth Awaken The Legends The Legion of Thieves Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon